Um Doce Banho de Mar
by Sesshoumaruyoukai
Summary: O amor é um sentimento eterno para os humanos, mas o que será que ele significa para um meio-youkai? Kagome, Inuyasha e um lindo mar azul..." Alerta:HENTAI


Um Doce Banho de Mar

**__**

Beta-Reader: Kirina-Li

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku e Sango já haviam deixado o vilarejo dos exterminadores á umas 3 semanas. Os 5 viajantes conseguiram recuperar mais dois fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas nesse tempo, porém Kagome não conseguia sentir mais nenhum fragmento. Neste momento, passavam por um estranho bosque, do qual não encontravam saída.

- Inuyasha, você sabe onde estamos?- Pergunta Shippou sem reconhecer o estranho bosque.

- Estamos atrás do resto dos fragmentos, o lugar não importa. Kagome você está sentindo a presença de algum fragmento por perto? - Diz Inuyasha, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não, não sinto nada. - Responde Kagome.

- Inuyasha vamos parar um pouco pra descansar- Diz Shippou já cansado de tanto andar.

- Bahhhh... - Responde Inuyasha sem ligar para o que Shippou disse.

- Melhor pararmos pra descansar Inuyasha, eu também já estou cansada. - Diz Kagome, que também não aguentava mais andar.

- Bah, vocês são muito fracos. - Responde Inuyasha com uma cara de superioridade.

- Vamos parar ou não?! - Pergunta Kagome já alterada.

- Tá, mas vamos andar só mais um pouco. - Responde Inuyasha.

Os cinco andaram mais um pouco, mas para a surpresa deles o bosque acabou e eles deram de cara com uma praia deserta. O mar estava tranquilo, todo azul, gaivotas voavam pelo céu e era possível ver os peixinhos nadando.

- Nossa que lindo! - Exclamou Kagome, fascinada pela beleza do lugar.

- É mesmo. - Concordou Sango.

- Vamos ficar aqui hoje? - Pergunta Shippou muito entusiasmado.

- Bah, aqui não tem nem youkais, não vai ter fragmentos de jóia também. Não há razão para ficarmos. - Diz Inuyasha, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah Inuyasha vamos ficar aqui, esse lugar é tão bonito. - Pede Kagome, com uma carinha de "por favor deixa".

- Nananinanão! - Responde Inuyasha balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Hummm... SENTA!

O jovem meio youkai caiu de cara na areia.

- Por que você fez isso Kagome? - Pergunta o meio youkai, enquanto tirava a areia de seu kimono.

- Por que você é um estraga prazer. Nós já saímos do vilarejo da Sango deve ter umas 2 semanas. Estamos viajando directo sem parar pra curtir, e agora que achamos esse ambiente, você quer que a gente vá embora? - Responde Kagome cheia de moral.

- Hmn, e por que você acha que eu vou ficar aqui junto com vocês? Eu vou embora. - Pergunta Inuyasha ainda tirando a areia do kimono.

- Não vai não. - Responde Kagome.

- Vou sim! - Diz Inuyasha se preparando para saltar e ir embora dali.

- SENTA! - Grita Kagome.

Inuyasha cai, uma vez mais, de cara no chão, se sujando todo de areia de novo. O jovem hanyou se limpou e resolveu que tinha que ficar ali por livre e espontânea pressão.

Os 5 chegaram na praia misteriosa lá pelas 15 horas, mas depois de tanta discussão entre Inuyasha e Kagome, a hora já havia passado e já eram quase 18h e o sol já se havia posto.

- Melhor eu pegar lenha, senão vamos morrer de frio. - Diz o jovem monge.

- Eu e Kirara vamos com você. Diz Sango, com Kirara no colo.

- Eu também vou , porque senão o Inuyasha pode resolver descontar em mi. - Diz Shippou se aproximando de Sango e Miroku.

- Bom já voltamos. - Diz Sango, saindo junto com Miroku, Shippou e Kirara.

Os 3 (4 contando com a Kirara ) foram buscar lenha e já havia se passado meia-hora e nenhum dos três havia voltado.

- Ai como eles tão demorando. - Disse Kagome que já estava começando a tremer de frio.

Inuyasha ao ver a "tremedeira" da jovem colegial tirou a parte de cima do kimono (aquela "blusa vermelha") e jogou por cima de Kagome, que se surpreendeu com o gesto do meio youkai.

- Obrigada. - Disse Kagome corada.

- De nada. - Respondeu Inuyasha com a face toda vermelha e olhando pro chão.

O frio estava ficando mas intenso e o mar estava um pouco mais agitado. Kagome havia se sentado na areia, estava admirando o mar e quando percebeu que Inuyasha estava em pé ao seu lado ficou corada. Quando olhou para o meio youkai viu que ele tremia um pouco de frio.

- Inuyasha você também está com frio? - Pergunta a jovem humana, preocupada com o rebelde hanyou.

- É lógico que não! Eu não sou fraco como você. - Responde Inuyasha sem dar o braço a torcer.

- Bom, mas você está tremendo. Senta aqui do meu lado, ai dá pra nós dois ficarmos sem sentir frio. - Diz Kagome, muito ingénua

O jovem meio youkai ficou com a face vermelha. Kagome não havia entendido, mas após a insistência da ingênua colegial o hanyou se sentou ao lado dela. Os dois ficaram cobertos pela parte de cima do kimono de Inuyasha. Kagome continuava a olhar para o mar, porém o jovem meio youkai não conseguia deixar de admirar a beleza da jovem, agora estava ali, sozinho com ela, ouvindo sua respiração, vendo de perto os lábios que tanto queria beijar. Inuyasha queria se declarar para Kagome, mas o seu medo de rejeição não permitia. O meio youkai tinha ódio do próprio medo que sentia.

De repente Inuyasha desviou o olhar de Kagome e olhou para o céu que já estava todo estrelado, quando voltou a olhar para a sua amada teve uma surpresa...

Ela também estava olhando-o, com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos olhava para Inuyasha de um jeito doce e apaixonado. O meio youkai, que a muito tempo lutava contra os seus sentimentos, não conseguia lutar mais, aproximou seu rosto do de Kagome, os narizes se encostaram e seus lábios se tocaram em um lindo e quente beijo. Os dois não tinham mais forças para lutar contra seus sentimentos, estavam entregues ao amor.

Inuyasha deitou Kagome gentilmente na areia, os dois estavam com um olhar apaixonado, e sem querer foram rolando até á margem, de tal forma que seus corpos estavam sendo molhados pela deliciosa água do mar. Kagome começou a tirar a outra parte de cima do kimono de Inuyasha, exibindo o tórax definido do hanyou. Inuyasha retirou o uniforme de colegial da moça, deixando-a somente de roupas íntimas. Kagome tirou o resto da roupa de Inuyasha e ele fez o mesmo com ela. Os dois estavam totalmente entregues ao amor, banhados pelo mar e pela luz do luar. Trocavam carícias e beijos apaixonados, até que Inuyasha rompeu a barreira que o separava de Kagome e deixou uma parte dele dentro dela. Os dois gemeram de prazer e depois deitaram um do lado do outro, continuando a ser banhados pelo mar e pela luz, da linda lua cheia.

- Inuyasha, você estava dentro de mi. - Disse Kagome um pouco corada.

Inuyasha só deu um sorriso, um sorriso de satisfação, um sorriso de alegria.

Nem Inuyasha nem Kagome sentiam mais frio, os dois estavam abraçados. Kagome havia dormido deitada sobre o peito de Inuyasha e o jovem meio youkai olhava para o céu estrelado.

"Jamais esquecerei esse doce banho de mar." - Pensou Inuyasha.

Quando o sol nasceu Miroku, Shippou, Sango e Kirara apareceram. Kagome se surpreendeu com a demora.

- O que houve? Vocês demoraram. - Perguntou Kagome.

- Nós nos perdemos e só conseguimos nos achar quando o sol nasceu. - Respondeu Sango com Kirara no colo.

- Você deve ter ficado com frio, não é senhorita Kagome? - Pergunta Miroku

- Não, eu fiquei bastante aquecida. - Disse Kagome olhando para Inuyasha.

O jovem hanyou retribuiu o olhar de maneira discreta, porém doce. Os outros não estavam entendo nada. Decidiram ir embora dali e continuar a busca pelos fragmentos, porém nada seria igual, pelo menos para Inuyasha e Kagome, que jamais esqueceriam aquela noite de luar combinada com um doce banho de mar...

FIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

N/A: Pessoal a fic recebeu uma pequena reformulada, graças a minha beta-reader Kirina-Li! TE AMO MOREKO! Thanks

PS: Tudo bem, eu sei que é meio difícil encontrar uma praia depois de um bosque, mas usem a imaginação!

Me mandem comentários dizendo o que vcs acharam!!!!!!


End file.
